1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to battery terminals for batteries having cylindrical posts.
2. Prior Art
Telephone companies have been using low voltage, high current storage batteries for many years. Hereto before and currently the batteries have posts which are square in cross-section. Flat conductors are attached by bolts extending through the posts. At least one company is now experimenting with batteries having cylindrical posts to avoid corrosion and other problems associated with the bolts and square posts.